Phillip Robinson/Abilities
Abilities & Powers Phillip may not be one of the stronger ones in terms of combat, but he is extremely brilliant. He is smart enough to hack into computers and provide information to his Elites. He is highly intelligent and his greatest weapon was his knowledge. He is also an expert at making traps, and he usually applied his skill in traps into designing military weapons and tactics for his region. As Phillip is still agile and fast enough enough to dodge attacks from enemies without stowing away his main weapon(s), proving himself competent in the strength department. Amethyst herself stated that his abilities are a rare breed. In fact, he can actually deal out a lot of punishment in a fight, though he has a harder time taking it, labeling him as a Glass Cannon. Physical Enhancements Phillip has enhanced physical abilities. He has enhanced Strength, Speed, Hearing, Agility, Endurance, Flexibility, Dexterity and Sight. Psychic Abilities Telepathy- Phillip can communicate with the other Elites via this, and this also gives him a second way to mentally communicate with Pokémon and command them without speaking (he can also communicate with Pokémon via aura like all Elites). Like all others, he has honed sense of empathy towards Pokémon, and communicate with them. Aura Abilities Electricity Manipulation- Phillip can create, shape and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the existence of charged particles (such as electrons or protons) which gives him control over electric fields, electric charges, electric currents, electronics, and electromagnetism. He can transmute his aura into electricity, and use it to shock an opponent by touching them with his palms. He can also shape his electricity in various forms, such as coming into physical contact with the opponent and generating a powerful bolt of electricity which travels through his body transferring the electricity to the body of the target, projecting a bolt of lightning from his hand, striking an opponent with electricity, creating lightning rays that splits and damages an enemy, creating a lightning flash so bright it blinds an opponent temporarily, creating a huge lightning ball to throw at an opponent, manipulate a lightning bolt to strike an opponent, and even recharge himself by absorbing electricity, which grants him immunity to electric shocks no matter the voltage. He has the power to manipulate natural lightning with the ability. Unlike Amethyst, he would feel no pain being shocked, while Amethyst merely can endure the pain. He can also manipulate electrical signals in a body, erasing some memories, and even scramble the sever the electrical signals coming from the brain and deranging their body control. The target's body would move in any way, except how they want it to move. Thunder Armour- Phillip can can change the properties of his aura to generate a surge of electricity into his own body, drastically increasing his speed. When he activates it, his hair, hands and feet glow with electric-like aura. Anyone touching him will suffer electric shocks. This allows him to out-speed his opponents in combat or block defensively and attack at the same time. He can also electrocute the opponent on contact, paralyzing them, or burn off parts of their body by generating an electric current between his hands. He can also manipulate the electrical currents in his own body to increase his reaction time by a significant amount. Steel Manipulation- Phillip can create, shape and manipulate steel, an alloy of iron, carbon, and other elements, that is widely used in construction and other applications because of its hardness and tensile strength. He can create steel walls to protect himself, conjure up balls made of steel to throw at an opponent, remove rust, absorb various kinds of metal to take on their properties to be used as an armor to protect his body, and even regenerate broken metal weapons and make them as good as new. Electromagnetism Manipulation- '''A combination of his Steel and Electric Manipulation. With this, he can command the force of electromagnetism. He can manipulate scores of metallic (even those that are non-magnetic normally) objects simultaneously and accelerate them to high velocities to attack the opponent. He did not need to come into contact with a magnetic object to be able to move it however he wants. He makes use of this to deflect attacks with it in such a way that it creates the illusion of him being untouchable, instilling psychological fear in his opponents. He can create and shape electromagnetism which includes light and other electromagnetic radiation and can even redirect the said radiation to harm others while protecting himself and his allies. '''Object Repairing- Phillip has the power to repair any broken objects just by looking at them. Technology Manipulation- Phillip can can create, shape and manipulate technology and technological constructs, computers, robots, hardware and other devices that can be termed as "technology". Phillip can control the flow of intricate machinery as he so chooses and can automatically assemble or disengage their programming at will. He can operate any technology just by touching or looking at them. He can also activate and deactivate various mechanisms, both electronic and biological, and specifically select which devices to activate or deactivate if there are many devices within his range. Puppet Control- By sticking a special antenna into a target, usually in the back of their neck, Phillip gains complete control over their mind and actions, puppeteering them from afar through a device until they are dead. He can also set them on autopilot, allowing them to follow his orders without his direct intervention. However, once he sticks the antenna into the target, the target loses their mind, becoming an shell of their former self even when the antenna is removed, so usually his controlled targets would be killed. Using an antenna on himself would put him on Autopilot mode, which allows him to give himself a set of instructions or a task to be performed, and manipulate his own body to temporarily gain immense aura, which results in a speed and strength boost, to perform the task given. He cannot withdraw from it until the task he instructed himself has been accomplished. Weapons '''Phillip's Case- '''Phillip's suitcase hides two weapons- his machete and Machine/Gatling Gun, allowing him to transform his case into any of the two weapons concealed. With his Machete, he can do close range combat and electrify it to make it more lethal, or even throw it for a single long-range attack. It is also capable of transforming or switching into a concealed brown and gold rotary cannon, similar to a machine or Gatling Gun. Because of the total weight that is concealed in the case, the case itself can actually be used as a powerful bludgeoning weapon, allowing him to deliver swift close ranged attacks and to protect himself using the case's durability.